


The fire drill.

by hikadoll



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-22 19:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2519537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikadoll/pseuds/hikadoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's 3 am, Deans had a great night. So why is it that he finds himself sitting outside his dorm with some kid he never even knew lived here. Oh, and he's in his boxers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In his boxers.

Dean shook and writhed he felt himself curl up more and more. After a few seconds he realized the man he was with was doing the same. His dark messy hair whipped into light sky eyes. He moved a hand to brush them back as another shiver went down Deans’ spine.

At least he was clothed… Lucky bastard.

As though he felt his stare, the “lucky” boy next to him turned to him. “So… if I may ask..” He started “Why exactly are you in your uh... boxers?” Dean let a small chuckle out at the boy next to him. He seemed genuinely confused. Dark eyebrows were knitted together on his furrowed forehead. 

“I uhh, I was busy” 

Dean hopped the dark haired boy who was seated next to him would understand what he meant and wouldn’t pester him further as to what he was doing. If he had to explain to the boy what exactly he was busy doing, it might be more embarrassing then sitting on a on the cold cement in October. In your boxers.

“Busy? Busy doing what?” The boy asked him nonetheless.

Dean groaned and rested his head back against the cold brick on the wall. 

Let’s go back to how University Freshmen Dean Winchester got stuck outside.

It’s a Friday night, Dean was drunk, and no one needs to know the details about the nameless meaningless hookup. She was a cheerleader from the University whose ass Deans school kicked previously that night. Dean rolled over as he felt the after effects of the alcohol enter his body. His head began to ache. His headache however, intensified as his light turned on. He opened his eyes to see his door open and close. He must have passed out. 

“Seriously? You’re gonna leave the lights on?!” Dean groaned as he stood up. After a sudden chill from the brisk air coming into the window he noticed that he needed to acquire more clothing. After scrambling to find a pair of boxers he ran across the room, flipping the switch. He quickly jumped back into the bed and pulled the covers over his head when it happened.

The fire alarm.

“ahhh shit, really?” Dean groaned as he jumped out of bed. He grabbed a pair of tennis shoes, slipping them on. He opened his dormroom door to see students from every room flooding into the hall. Some in pajamas, some in sweats, while some were fully dressed. 

He would have taken time to join the clothed group of people had he knew it was merely a drill. 

None the less that’s how he ended up sitting next to the dorkily attractive boy he somehow never knew lived in his dorms.

Dean pressed himself back against the wall to attempt to conceal himself from the wind and cold. 

“I was doing something that I guarantee I was warmer doing” Dean hinted again, hoping the boy would get it. Then maybe the only warmth in his body would fade. 

The warmth on his cheeks only grew as the boy next to him smiled. “well, why don’t you do it again?” 

Dean took a second to register what the boy had asked. He let himself envision the idea of doing what he had previously been doing with the boy next to him. He had to remind himself that he’s freezing, outside, in his boxers, and he didn’t even know the boys’ name. 

Because he found he liked the idea. Very much. 

He also had to remind himself that said boy had no idea what he was talking about. 

“Uhh, n.. nevermind..” Dean laughed lightly before extending a hand towards the darker haired boy. “Dean” '

The boy shook Dean’s hand before speaking “Castiel”

An awkward silence settled between the two of them as the moments passed. An awkward silence, yea that’s exactly what Dean needs while he's sitting outside, in October, in his boxers, next to an extremely attractive man.

“So….” Dean started but Castiel cut him off. 

“What’s your major?” Dean blinked at Castiels’ sudden interest.

“To be honest.. No idea…” Dean spoke as his words formed little white puffs in the air. Castiel raised his eyebrows, clearly confused once again. 

“You don’t know?”  
Dean shook his head. “I had a major picked out, I just.. I don’t love it, so why would I wanna spend all that money on something I don’t really care about?”  
Castiel nodded in agreement before Dean continued. “what about you? What’s you deal?”

“I’m studying in animal science”

“What made you pick that? No offense, I’m just curious”

Dean shifted to face him as Casitel explained. “See, it’s just, I’m much better with animals then I am people”

Dean didn’t exactly know what to say, he never had any issues with stuff like that.  
Instead he decided to nonchalantly avoid the topic.

“Jesus when can we go inside?” Dean mumbled as his teeth began to chatter. 

Casitel looked down at his wrist watch before speaking. “Well, being as we’ve been out here for half an hour I’d say soon.”

"I don’t know about that….” A female voice said from above them. Dean looked up to see his little brother’s friend, Charlie.

“Why would you say that?” Castiel asked as he looked up to the red haired girl.

“Because their using the fire drill as an excuse to search our dorms” She explained before giving dean a double take.

“Why? Just why?” She asked, gesturing to Dean’s lack of clothing.

“I was busy” Dean knew Charlie would at least understand what he meant.

“Ah, ohhh Dean Winchester gettin it on” Charlie laughed. At this Castiel blushed as he caught onto what Dean had meant when he said he was busy. “I uh I see why you did not want to do what you were previously doing” Castiel apologized. Charlie raised an eyebrow at Dean causing Dean to speak. 

“Charlie, this is Castiel. Castiel, this is my brother’s friend Charlie”  
“Nice to meet you, now, if you don’t mind, I’m going to sit in my girlfriend’s nice warm car, fully clothed” Charlie teased before walking away,

“Well this is lovely” Castiel groaned as he attempted to crack his back. “Hey man at least you’ve got pants on” Dean muttered. Castiel laughed lightly and looked at the boy next to him. His nose was red from the cold, his knees were pulled up to his chest. Another silence settled in as Dean felt the goose bumps settle onto his skin. He also felt to other man’s stare on himself. Dean attempted to look straight ahead and not focus on the fact that the other guy could possibly be undressing what little clothing Dean had on, in his mind. It didn't work and Dean felt that same blush rise on his cheeks. Hey maybe this would heat him up. Finally he turned to face him. Castiel however didn’t stop staring at him. “Hey.. Hey Castiel?” Castiel blinked a couple times before speaking. “Are you cold?” Dean laughed “Yeah, a bit”

“Then here”

Castiel shrugged his black jacket off and held it out to Dean.Dean was slightly shocked at the offering.  
“But-“ He began to protest but he was cut off.

“Just take it, I’m fine” Castiel gestured to the gray sweater he wore.

“You on the other hand, are practically naked.” Castiel continued Dean reluctantly took the jacket, slipping it on. He tried not to grin at the warmth that was provided from the coat.

"Thanks” Dean mumbled as he looked over at him.

Castiel didn’t seem to be bothered by his loss of a layer. He did however seemed to be bother by the time, as he yawn and leaned his head back against the wall.

“Tired?” Dean teased. 

Castiel glanced at his watch before sighing. “It is 3:30 in the morning Dean” Dean laughed at Castiels’ bluntness, something about it he found funny.  
“I don’t understand? What’s funny? I have a test tomorrow, I should be sleeping, or studying or..”

“Hey hey Cas, relax..” Dean cut off Castiels speech, placing a hand on his arm. 

“You’ll be fine, there’s nothing we can do about it” Dean continued. 

“You’re right, I’m sorry” Castiel mumbled.

“It’s cool” Dean squeezed Castiels arm before going to pull away. However Castiel caught his hand in his own. “Your hands are freezing” Cas mumbled as he pulled his shirtsleeves down over Deans and his owns hands.

“C-Cas.” Dean blushed at Castiels actions..

Again.

Cas glanced up at Dean, his eyebrows raised once more,  
“Is there a problem?”

Dean hesitantly shook his head, swallowing hard.

“nope” 

Why is this kid making him flustered? That’s not how things work. He’s the one who flusters people. Not the other way around. This dorky, sweater wearing, fully clothed boy, is making him flustered. Why. 

Dean hadn’t realized how long he had been zoned out until he felt the warmth leave his left hand. He glanced at Castiel who had his eyebrows raised.

“hm.. “ Dean looked up at Castiel.

“I asked for your other hand” Cas repeats

“yea sorry, look you don’t have to do this” Dean explained.

Cas shook his head and grabbed Deans right hand. “Your fingers and toes are the most vulnerable to get frostbite, even if seems it’s not cold enough”

Dean sighed. That’s it. There’s nothing romantic about this gesture.

He’s just being nice so this kid he just met won’t get frost bit and it won’t be because of him. 

The next 45 minutes went by painfully slow. Not that Dean would notice being as he fell asleep quickly.

“Attention Students, you are free to return to your dorm rooms and we apologize for the inconvenience.”  
The announcement boomed over the University PA system.

Dean jolted awake as the announcement repeated itself. He went to move as he realized there was a weight on his shoulder. Dean glanced down and noticed Castiel had fell asleep on his shoulder. “Cas.. Cas” Dean shook Castiel’s shoulder lightly.

“Hmm” Castiel lifted his head and Dean turned to face him. He went to speak until he realized how close his and Castiel’s face was. 

“I uhh…” Dean fumbled for words.

“Can we go back inside now?” Castiel asked, not moving away at all.

“uh huh” Dean nodded. He found he was fully awake when Cas leaned forward and pecked his lips. 

“Good” Cas stood and pulled Dean with him. 

“Cas.. I don’t?” Dean was lost, either the lack of sleep, or the cold had got to him because he obviously wasn’t just kissed by this hot kid he just met.

“C’mon, let’s go warm you up” Castiel started walking towards the dorms.

Dean blushed before calling out to Cas. “hey wait.. I don’t think you understood what I was doing earlier.” 

Cas was almost to the dorms when he turned to call over his shoulder. “Well maybe you should just show me what you were doing” Cas turned around and Dean saw the knowing smile on his face.

“Y-you.. you..” Dean shook his head, a smile forming on his own lips which had previously been kissed.  
Cas grinned as he walked inside, knowing that Dean had broken into a full sprint behind him.

However Dean was pretty sure this wasn't gonna be just some nameless, meaningless hookup.


	2. Warming up

Dean grinned as he entered the dorm hall. He was just in time to see Castiel turn the corner. 

“Cas!” Dean jogged to catch up the darker haired boy.

He caught him as soon as Cas was unlocking the door to his dorm. Cas literally lived directly below him. How had Dean never noticed him.

Dean, however, was withdrawn from his thoughts when the lock clicked open. 

Castiel walked in casually, as though it was just him.

Dean walked in and shut the door behind him.He mentally smacked himself when he realized he was sort of nervous, he got a pang in his stomach when Castiel turned around. 

“hm?” Castiel raised his eyebrows at Dean and walked closer to him. 

Dean reached out to pull Cas closer by his sweater sleeves.

“I almost forgot about you, you took so long” Castiel teased.

“yea sure you did” Dean mumbled, he wasn't entirely focused on a conversation right now. He flexed his fingers down until they reached Castiels’, intertwining them. 

Cas laughed before speaking. “well its kinda hard to forget the boy in his boxers”

Dean blushed as he realized he was still only wearing his boxers and Castiels jacket whilst Cas was fully clothed.

Cas on the other hand merely leaned up to the very slightly taller man. 

He went as though to kiss Deans lips, instead he kissed each corner of his mouth. Dean wasn’t one to take his time normally. But this time he felt like taking things a bit slower was the way to go. So he didn’t argue.

 

Especially when Castiel soft little kisses over Deans jawline towards his ear. Dean moved his hands towards the hem of Castiels sweater.

“still cold?” Cas mumbled, sliding his hands underneath Deans jacket.

Castiel pushed his hands further, sliding the black article off his shoulders. Dean pulled his hands back, causing said jacket to thud onto the floor.

“Yea” Dean slipped his hands back under Castiels sweater. He groaned when he felt the clothing underneath. Castiel laughed before pulling the sweater over his head, revealing a white tee shirt. 

Dean pressed himself against Castiel, running his hands up and down Cas’ arms as Cas’ hands made their way back up Deans neck.

Cas walked them backwards until Dean hit the door. Cas flinched, hoping no one outside heard anything. “Yanno” Dean began, he let his fingers slip under his shirt once more, this time finding warm skin. He slide his cold hands around to Cas’ back causing Cas to jump away, consequently towards Dean.

“I heard body heat works wel-“ Dean attempted to finish but Cas leaned forward to lock their lips.

Cas grinned against Deans lips, letting his hand slide down behind Deans shoulders. 

The kiss was sweet, almost casual, like they were used to each other. Dean had to remind himself he barely knew the boy.

Lips moved in sync as Cas felt Dean smile briefly into the kiss before allowing himself to get caught up in their movements.

Dean felt himself grow the urge to be able to feel Castiel. More than just through his tee shirt.

Besides, Dean was already nearly naked. And Cas was well.. Not.

He moved his hands to the hem of Cas’ shirt, tugging at it gently. Either Cas didn’t take the hint, or he was enjoying making Dean wait. Cas’ instead trailed a row of kisses along Deans jawline. 

Dean leaned his head back towards the wall, allowing Cas more access. His hands still tugged at the hem of Cas’ shirt.

For a second he swore he heard Cas give a small laugh between the kisses he laid down his neck. Cas slid his fingertips down off Deans chest, trailing them down to his hipbones.

“Cas…” Dean nearly sounded as though he was pleading, surprised at himself again. What’s with this guy? Why does he make Dean feel like he’s depending on him?

Cas’ pulled away, this time he allowed Dean to yank his shirt over his head. As soon as he threw the shirt to the floor they were once again pressed against each other. As their lips connected once more, Deans hands slide into Cas’ hair. He gently tugged and curled the dark brown hair around with his fingertips.

Cas’ undid his jeans, letting them fall to the ground, much to Deans approval.

They moved from the wall, attempting to maneuver their way towards the bed without falling over.

Right.

“shitt” Dean hissed as he tripped over a random piece of clothing. Cas laughed and shook his head.

“ever the romantic, really.” Cas joked. Dean laughed before shoving Cas in the direction of the bed. Regretting it as Cas caught his hand, pulling Dean with him.

 

Cas crawled over him, still sort of laughing.

The laughter however ceased as Cas let his hands begin to wander about. 

They moved slowly in some places, tracing over the indents on Deans chest.. His hands weren't the thing Dean found he focused on however. What Dean focused on was his lips. The things he was learning he could do with them. 

They moved down Deans shoulders and chest. Moving to his lower stomach agonizingly slow. Dean nearly groaned in annoyance.

 

He was slow but Dean grew to love the way Cas would take his time with him.


End file.
